B2W2012: Cold Storage Battle
is the 5th chapter Pokémon Adventures: Volume 53. Synopsis Colress faces Zinzolin, who speaks of a Legendary Dragon he obtained. Meanwhile, Whitley and Roxie deal with the Team Plasma grunts, and Blake senses new incoming threat. Chapter Plot Colress demands that Zinzolin tells him about Kyurem. Zinzolin wonders what Colress really wants and is poked by Colress. Colress recalls how Zinzolin disobeyed Ghetsis and investigated more about the dragon, even entering the Pokémon League. He also recalls how Zinzolin was happy how cold it was and even manipulated with Cheren, just to find Kyurem and capture it. Zinzolin laughs, claiming Colress was half-right, which makes the latter shocked. Zinzolin states it was a chain of events that made him chase after Kyurem, which does not belong to either group. Colress tries to ignore Zinzolin, who points out that was the reason he joined Team Plasma: he was always looked down on. He recalls how nobody stated anything about the third dragon. Zinzolin states there were certain talks about the shell of a dragon; Kyurem was that shell when the original dragon split into Reshiram and Zekrom, while Kyurem can complete them both. Colress kicks Zinzolin in the face, shutting his face. He recalls how Zinzolin went to capture Kyurem two years ago. Zinzolin confirms he went to the Giant Chasm. He points out how his breath is white and points out why the place is called "Cold Storage". Colress turns around and faces Kyurem. Zinzolin states this is the only large enough place to let Kyurem be. Colress is astounded and demands Zinzolin to hand Kyurem over. Zinzolin is outraged, since he could pay back at Colress for making a fool out of him. Colress laughs, daring Zinzolin to attack, "if he can even attack". Roxie and Whitley face the Muk. Roxie is not pleased they are surrounded, and Blake and Hugh are missing as well. Whitley wonders if this is the time to confess she was a member of Team Plasma, thinking that could stop the other side. However, she notes these grunts are much more terrifying. The Muk use Acid Armor, while Roxie's Whirlipede fires Gunk Shot. Whitley also notes how the liberated Pokémon Team Plasma grunts are holding are afraid and hurt. Whitley recalls how a lot of Team Plasma grunts liberated Pokémon, but they didn't eat anything. Whitley watched them, but one of the grunts claimed they would eat if she didn't watch them, to prove they don't mean harm. Whitey thinks and realizes she never understood how Team Plasma liberated these Pokémon. Suddenly, Roxie is hit, while Whitley sees the Muk have used Acid Armor. Thus, her Foongy uses Clear Smog, which blows away the Muk. The grunts retreat, noting how strong Whitley is. Whitley is in shock, since she was just getting started. Roxie sees the executive's Karrablast is there, among other Pokémon. Roxie is also amazed how Roxie blew away the enemy with Clear Smog. Whitley explains she just did what her teacher, Cheren, has told during the lessons. Roxie notes how great that school is. Whitley, however, calls her mother. Looker asks Hugh, through a microphone on Croagunk's head, about Team Plasma. He is called by Blake, addressing him as superintendent. Hugh is surprised what Croagunk is saying. Looker explains that he is contacted by his boss, which makes Hugh wonder if Croagunk's boss is a Toxicroak. Still, Hugh is asked what does he know about Team Plasma. Hugh is frustrated he has to answer to the police. Looker states that he knows what's going on, but Hugh refuses to speak to a "cop Croagunk" and leaves. Hugh storms away, promising he will defeat Team Plasma and not letting anyone, including the police, stand in his way. Looker reports to Blake. Blake has managed to defeat the Plasma sages Bronius and Ryoku, stating even with obstacles with Roxie and Whitley, things went perfectly. Still, he feels that these Team Plasma forces were a distraction. A cold air flows through the space. Bronius and Ryoku claim the leader's goal has been fulfilled. Blake looks at a corridor and orders Looker to arrest the Team Plasma sages, while he goes to investigate to the Relic Passage. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 53 chapters